


DESTROYA

by aamy871



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamy871/pseuds/aamy871
Summary: Ivory Adler, an omega-level mutant, one of the strongest beings in the galaxy, sets out on a mission to find Bucky Barnes, and herself. Along the way, she makes new friends, and a new love who turns her world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Ivory Adler sat on the rooftop, looking out upon the melancholy view of New York. Every single light representing a life in her eyes, and each being so meaningless. Nothing felt better than looking down on those below her and trying to guess their lives, their hardships, and their business.

 

Skyscrapers were her favourite. The cold American breeze that got caught in her hair no matter the time of the year. The setting sun that fell below her as if she had just dropped it like a tennis ball. Often, she would find herself lying up here, and most of the time she wouldn’t have a choice.

 

The wind blew her hair to one side, the small amount of clothes she had on her back not providing much cover from the chill. She had only escaped them for 2 weeks now. Every moment she lived in paranoia.

 

She remembered nothing about herself but her own name. That’s all they let have. Her parents are only a figment of her fantasies. That’s all that kept her alive; the prospect of family. Nothing about her past came to mind. But to Ivory, it made her less susceptible to sentiment. Sentiment was a deadly emotion creatures by the devil. That’s what they would tell her in training.

 

When she first arrived, they wiped her memory. And now they only exist in night terrors that cloud her vision as she wakes. The only thing that kept her from taking her own life was the fear of death. The undeniable and merciless terror at death.

 

Ivory lay back on the cold concrete, looking up at the stars. She didn’t get to see them in the bunker. In fact, she didn’t get to see much but the same 4 damp walls and the same sparking cattle prod and devices they would use to unleash the anger within her.

 

A loud sigh escaped her mouth, turning into chilly steam in the night. There was no point in being awake, and so she tried to drift off.

 

“I am the White Death” she mumbled to herself before dozing off. They would limit the use of her true name. The White Death sparked more fear into enemies.

 

***

 

“Tony, you might want to take a look at this” Bruce pointed to the computer screen he was monitoring. In his spare time, Banner would monitor the city for out of the ordinary emissions. He hadn’t got anything. Not until two weeks ago. Stark approached the monitor. “Two weeks ago the readers around the city picked up on an out of the ordinary emission. At first, I thought it would be a burst pipe, leaking gas or whatever” he begun, switching the specialised CCTV footage to a figure walking the streets, their hood completely up. “But the computers failed to pick up on it. Not a single match in the whole database”

 

“That’s impossible” Tony chuckled, “Every single element that could possibly be turned into a gas or an emission is logged on the database”

 

“Apparently not. It seems to be some sort of energy rather than a gas. But I’m not sure what” Bruce explained, enthusiastically.

 

Tony thought for a moment, “who are they?”

 

Bruce swiped on to the next monitor, “I got something, but not a lot. The facial recognition was the only thing that brought something up.” Up came a photo of Ivory Adler, clad in her combat gear. Eyes a glowing white mist. Her hair just like her name; Ivory. “Ivory Adler went missing in ‘03. Currently aged 24.” He droned on for a moment before enlarging one monumental piece of information. “Daughter to two omega-level mutants”

 

“Omega-level?” Asked Natasha as she came into the room.

 

Bruce smirked, with a hint of terror, “The most powerful class of mutant. There are only a handful in existence.” He brought up a SHIELD entry of the only omega-level mutant they had encountered. “Stronger than all of us combined.”

 

Tony and Natasha shared a glance, “What could she be doing wandering the streets of New York?” Asked Natasha.

 

“As I said, she went missing in ‘03. Investigators couldn’t get any leads and they presumed her dead. She’s on the run from something” Bruce pitched his idea.

 

“Well what should we do?” Natasha asked.

 

“Bring her in” another voice echoed from behind them. Steve Rogers. “If she’s as powerful as you say, maybe we’ll want to have her on the team”

 

Natasha chuckled, “nice try, Steve, but people on the run from something don’t just give themselves to The Avengers”

 

“Tell her we can offer her protection.”

 

“I think she is all the protection she needs” Tony noted, standing in front of Steve who had his hands hooked on his belt, a stern look on his face.

 

Steve nodded, “Then she wouldn’t be running.”

 

Steve knew the look on her face in the CCTV as she wandered the street. The vacant look in her eye. Had she been turned into a weapon like his one friend? Made to kill those he had no choice but to slaughter? He wondered if she had a memory, or had they wiped that too. There was only was possibility.

 

And that was HYDRA


	2. Chapter 2

Ivory weaved throughout the alleyways, a constant eye on the back of her head. She had the feeling she wasn’t alone in the maze. There were people here with her. Had they found her? Her feet sped up, trying to find the end of the alleyways.

 

“Ivory Adler?” A silhouette at the end of the alleyway stopped her in her tracks. His voice was deep and serious; almost vengeful. Ivory stood still, this couldn’t be them, or they wouldn’t be asking her name.

 

“I don’t know her” she lied, trying to make out any features of the man in the dark.

 

There was a small silence. “What do you know about HYRDA?”

 

Ivory’s breath caught in her throat, the clammy air turning her face a bright red; a common symptom of terror, along with the pooling in her eyes. “I have no idea what you are talking about” she breathed out heavily, stammering over her words. “Please leave me alone”. Ivory backed up to the wall.

 

“I don’t want you hurt you, Ivory. I am Captain America, I work with the Avengers to protect the world against possible threats” he took a step into the dim light of a street lamp. She had heard of Captain America. They would tell her about him. And his friend. Bucky Barnes.

 

She knew Bucky very well. In fact, he kept her going. Barnes was full with vengeance, ruined by HYDRA, by Ivory was too. They bonded over that. Often, when she was forced to watch Bucky’s arm be modified, and he would scream in pain, she would be there beside him and would secretly take his other hand and squeeze tightly. One day he disappeared, and Ivory was left alone.

 

“Threat?” Ivory’s voice cracked, “I don’t want to hurt anybody. I just want to be free-..” she began, but was rudely interrupted by a sharp sting in her neck. As she raised her hand, Ivory made brief eye contact with Captain America, before falling to her knees.

 

“Tony!” The Captain scolded his friend, “I had it under control”

 

“You were taking too long”

 

***

 

Ivory came around, the manufactured light aching her head. She was on a chair, her hands and feet bound to the floor by high-level chains. A room, nothing else, is what sat around her. The windows lead out into dark grey hallways. At one of the windows, people stood. She could see them clearly now.

 

“Ivory Adler” a voice began, a different one this time, “We don’t want to hurt you” she walked into the room, looking down at Ivory from where she stood.

 

Ivory chuckled, “Then why have you got me chained to the ground?” And then looked up at the red-haired woman. There was a pitiful look on her face.

 

“Because we know who you are, and what you are capable of” she said, but as she did, Ivory’s eyes met her desperately. Natasha watched as her eyes faded to a white abyss. Completely empty, like a sheet of paper. Nat turned to the window where Captain America stood, a smaller man with dark hair and facial hair accompanied him. Now that she concentrated, she could see another. Even smaller, curly hair. Her face was fearful at the sight of her eyes.

 

“Please enlighten me” Ivory began, looking down at the chains and snapping them in two instantly. The ends of her white, coiled hair standing up like Medusa. “Because even I don’t know who I am”. Natasha backed up towards the door made of iron.

 

“What did they do to you?” She asked quietly. Perhaps she didn’t care to admit how afraid she was.

 

Ivory frowned in her state, her empty eyes turning down. “They ruined me...” Natasha watched as she picked up the chair using her mind, letting it orbit around her before sending it flying to the window. Only to watch it bounce off.

 

The different between Wanda Maximoff and Ivory Adler was that Wanda needed her arms for her magic. Ivory needed only her brain.

 

“Who? Who ruined you?” Natasha quizzed, her hand hovering over the door handle.

 

Ivory’s she’s returned, her hair falling back to her sides once more. “...HYDRA. Now you have me, they will be after you. Please, you have to let me go, they will kill us all” her voice nothing more than a plead, another person walked in. The man from the alleyway; Captain America.

 

“I’ll take it from here, Natasha” he said, letting her exit. “What do you know about HYDRA?” He took a seat on the now damaged chair she flung against the window.

 

Ivory sighed, “I know as much as you do. Captain America. But if you keep me here much longer they will find me.”

 

“Then let them” He said, “The Avengers need your help. We can offer you protection, a place to stay, safety; if you help us take down HYDRA once and for all”

 

Ivory looked up at the man, his hands hooked on his belt like a cowboy from one of those old western movies. “I don’t know much about their operation. All I know is that they were on the brink of turning me into a weapon. Just like Bucky Barnes. But stronger”

 

His eyes became wide. Of course they knew one another. “What do you know about Bucky?” The Captain instantly changed into a little boy, his voice inquisitive.

 

Ivory frowned, “He isn’t with HYDRA. That’s all I know.” There was a silence. Ivory pleaded with herself against all temptations of the need for revenge, not to accept the offer. But she needed to destroy them, like they did with her. Ivory needed to know her past. “I’ll help you...” she agreed, kicking herself instantly. “But not like this..” She motioned to her clothes. A small white vest top, a pair of beat up jeans.

 

“Get her measurements...” a voice from outside the room shouted in. She had seen monuments of him around New York. Iron Man. “And show her to her room”

 

The door opened automatically behind Captain America, the rest of the team had already left. Ivory was skeptical. “I promise you, we won’t hurt you”. She followed him through the door. It felt nice to go somewhere and not be chained up. Ivory felt a comfort around him. He wasn’t intimidating, which was odd for his size and capabilities, and he was warm and welcoming. Perhaps she liked him. “I’ll show you around”

 

“Okay..” she answered quietly. Don’t speak unless spoken to.

 

They entered a lift at the end of the hallway, the small cube putting her on edge. “This must all be overwhelming” he began, turning to look her her. “But you are safe now.” Steve studied her features. He could see why she was called Ivory. High cheekbones and sharp features that could cut like a knife. Long, pure white hair that coiled like a spring. Her lips and cheeks were pink like a constant state of embarrassment.

 

Her voice was timid, “how do you know Bucky Barnes?” She asked him sheepishly, looking up to him. He was a lot taller than she was.

 

“I grew up with him in the 30’s” he smiled at the memories from those days before they were both whisked away into the war. “I thought he was dead. Until he tried to kill me” a small, bitter laugh escaped his mouth.

 

“We’ll find him” she tried to smile at him but he glanced away through the window that looked over the training grounds.

 

They exited the lift and turned right. “This floor was initially Thor’s, but he doesn’t stay here any more”. He led her into a large double bedroom with a window that looked out on to the training grounds. “This is your room. You can personalise it a bit obviously. We just haven’t moved out Thor’s things yet”

 

“It’s quite hard to personalise things when you have no idea who you are” she smiled bitterly, trying to force out a laugh. They made eye contact for a moment, “What do you know?” Steve looked uncomfortable for a moment, his gritted jaw told her everything she needed to know. “Please just tell me”

 

“I’ll show you all we have on you” he said, leading her from the bedroom and down a set of stairs that took them to a main control room where Tony was currently working away, a pencil stuck in his mouth.

 

“Getting along?” He asked, scribbling things down on his metal work desk. “Good”

 

Steve accessed one of the computers with his fingerprint, and a hologram of a file popped up. “This is all we have on you. The rest, we don’t know”.

 

Ivory Adler

Aged 24

 

CONFIDENTIAL: Ivory Adler was a victim of child abduction in 2003. Presumed dead. Both parents still alive.

 

“My parents are still out there..” she breathed heavily, looking at the photo of herself on the screen. She remembered the mission clearly. “Both of them are still alive” a small smile spread to her face, one she tried to smother with her shaking hand.

 

“After the mission we will bring them in” Steve said, “If we bring them in now there’s a chance HYDRA could get to them first. It’s best to be safe”

 

Ivory nodded, “Yes. You’re right. Thank you, Captain”

 

“Please, call me Steve. Steve Rogers” he extended his hand to her, and she flinched slightly but swiftly took it. Shaking it. “We all have faith in you” he said, and walked off. Leaving Tony and Ivory in the work room.

 

“So” Tony began, “stand still” he instructed, before letting a blue laser run over her body. It took her measurements, beeping periodically. She hadn’t seen anything quite like it. “So you’re one of those powerful ones, huh?”

 

That was one thing they told her about herself. How powerful she was. The daughter of two omega-level mutants. Not to be rivalled.

 

“When they took me, they also took my defensive genes. It was some strange metaphor.” She explained, leaning against the desk.

 

“Like a ‘what are you with powers if you aren’t anything without them?’ Sorta thing?” He asked whilst drawing on his computer.

 

“Exactly. So now, anything that could kill a normal person, can also kill me” she explained, “on the plus side, I throw a mean punch” Ivory chuckled, making Tony smile a little amidst his concentration.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked down the stairs to the gym, hearing nothing but the rapid beating of fist against punching fist. They were hard and fast. Not training, just unleashing.

 

Ivory was attacking the bag within an inch of its life. He sat his water bottle down and watched her bite down on her lip as she furrowed her eyebrows, trying to get rid of the pent up anger inside.

 

She stopped suddenly, the punching bag slowing down. Her lips turned down in sadness, and the bag finally stopped swinging. She rested her forehead against it. Her hands formed a triangle that cupped her face in an attempt to stifle the weeps that shook her shoulders.

 

“You’ll be okay” Steve said from the other side of the room. Ivory instantly looked up at him, mortified, and tried to wipe the tears that stained her cheeks. “Don’t worry” he tried to smile warmly.

 

“I know...”, she stated bluntly, “What choice do I have?” Her voice was rough, damaged almost. “My friend is somewhere out there being hunted down. I’m just the same”

 

Steve walked towards her with his arms folded, “so you two were friends?” The dimly orange lit gym made it eerie. She took a step back, intimidated by Steve’s stature.

 

“I guess one might say that. We would work together, try and find some sort of escape. I think that warrants a friendship” Ivory explained, looking into Steve’s eyes. “He told me about you once. He made you seem nice”

 

“What? On the contrary?” Steve asked, almost offended but taking in jest.

 

Ivory stammered over her words, “N-no that’s not what I meant” she tried to cover her tracks, “I think the thought of you helped him through”

 

“And what helped you through?” Asked Steve, becoming serious for a moment.

 

Ivory thought for a minute. “The idea of me being able to stop HYDRA from killing innocent people. When the time came” she explained to him, “and now the time’s here”

 

“How do you want to go about this?” Asked Steve, setting down his water bottle.

 

“We need to go in silently. That base contains a quarter of all weapons and troops in all bases. All the information we need will be in the underground levels.” Ivory said, Steve studied her closely. “On the way out, we cause carnage”. Ivory knew how she would do it. She fantasied about it every single day, planned it all out meticulously, ironed out every single crease until it was perfect.

 

Steve smiled a little, “alright”, was all he said. He knew that this is what she deserved.

 

“Ivory Adler to my workroom, please, I have something to show you” A voice came through the intercom, Tony’s.

 

“Well, that’s me” she smiled at Steve, “I’ll catch up with you soon”. Ivory walked up the stairs to let Steve train in peace. A small smirk on her face.

 

After 5 minutes she found Tony’s workroom, walking inside to see an emporium of technology she had never seen before. Awe washed over her, before her eyes fell on the tired man in the corner of the room.

 

“Morning, Adler.” He shouted across the room, “I reckoned if we were going to be taking down a nazi organisation, you might need something else to wear” Tony motioned to her hoodie-that she stole from the wardrobe in her room-and the pair of black leggings. “I’ve been working on it since yesterday. As of right now it’s more of a prototype but it should do”

 

He grabbed her arm and led her out of his workroom. As they walked down the hall, a smaller man, timid, with glasses came sauntering by.

 

“Ivory Adler” he extended his hand, “I’ve been studying you” Bruce stammered once he realised how creepy he sounded, “Not like that. I mean-..”

 

“Bruce, we’ll catch up with you later, you should go get some rest” Tony kindly brushed him off, not being able to bare listening to him digging a hole. He only nodded and scurried off, mortified.

 

They entered a large room will mannequins dressed in all different suits. Every single Avenger was here in clothing. And there stood her suit, right beside Captain America. “Pull it on and we can go try it out” Tony smiled at her bewildered expression. She nodded, “get me outside”

 

Piece by piece, Ivory began to pull on the suit, a haze of disbelief around her. She looked in the mirror before her whilst she was bent over. As she stood, she saw the suit on. In shock, her eyes began to pool.

 

A paper white cape flowed to the bottom of her backside, clasped by a piece of metal with an engraving in its gold metal. Memories can be remade. Ivory smiled widely, rubbing the cool metal clasp with her finger. The rest of her suit clung to her. Her face fell suddenly. Anybody could tell she had barely ate in weeks. She knew freedom came at a cost. The catsuit was also white, to match her hair she presumed, and rose just above her breasts. There were gold plates of armour on the knees and elbows.

 

On the bench beside her was a headpiece with a small note next to it. As she picked up the note, she saw Tony’s signature.

 

The road ahead will be long. But know I have utmost faith in you. If you need me, you know where to find me.

Tony Stark.

 

Ivory grinned, her fingers brushing the gold metal. She placed it on her head, the soft triangle shape running across her forehead. As her eyes faded to white, the stone in the centre of the headpiece began to glow. A quick look up and down is all she could manage, and then she fled the room.

 

The rest of the compound was mainly quiet, but outside was Tony in his suit, only his head poking through the red and gold. He looked around, and then fell on Ivory appearing from the large doors to the training ground. He looked proud of his creation.

 

“Well I guess we best get to it” Tony smirked, entirely sure he was about to destroy Ivory in combat. But he didn’t know what she was capable of. He watched her eyes fade to white, still not over how terrifying it was and he backed up to begin.

 

He extended his hand to her, and she shook it firmly, looking him dead in the eye. “Good luck” Ivory smirked.

 

Instantly, Tony sent a blast towards her, which she dodged with precision. Her hair began to stand up, the while stone in the centre of her headpiece activating.

 

“What is this thing?” She asked, touching it with her finger. A shock of energy went up her hand.

 

“Oh, you’ll see” Tony spoke, blasters appearing from his back in the blink of an eye. Ivory gasped, her arms flying to shield her from his blows. They ricocheted off of the forcefield.

 

Natasha stood at the second floor window, looking out at the two sparring in the training ground when Steve approached her. “Is that Ivory?” He asked.

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“What’s she waiting on?” Steve continued, folding his arms and watching Ivory take Tony’s blows left right and centre. Only blocking, no attacking.

 

Natasha thought for a moment, “she doesn’t want to hurt him”

 

Bruce then joined the trio, standing beside Steve. He was still fascinated by her. But in the non creepy way. Then, Sam Wilson wanted to know what the show was.

 

“Is that the new girl?” He asked, looking out at her. “Damn”. Sam whispered as they continued to watch the show.

 

“Come on, Ivory, give me something!” Tony shouted, continuing to blast her. But she only let it wreck havoc on the temporary forcefield she had formed. All she did was freeze up. Tony shot one massive blow towards her, and as she blocked it, her feet dug into the ground. He pushed her backwards, the sprays of light making Ivory turn her head. “I know it’s there somewhere!” Tony shouted over the deafening noise.

 

Ivory grunted, holding off his rays for as long as she could. She gritted her teeth, trying to walk against the power he was throwing at her.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you!” She shouted back. Which is when Tony learned what not to say to an omega level mutant.

 

“What if I was Hydra?!”

 

Steve buried his forehead in his hand from the window, knowing what Tony had just done. “Sam, go on to the roof. Get prepared to subdue her”

 

Ivory’s eyebrows furrowed and instantly, like a change of wind, she had projected herself high into the air. Her hair and cape surrounded her like a breeze, ivory’s hands raised slightly by her side. She looked down at Tony, fury raging in her eyes.

 

Ivory angled her head and the ground began to shake, Tony stumbling. Inside the compound, Steve clambered to hold on to something. If looks could kill, Tony would be six feet under. “Sam, now” Steve spoke through the intercom that went through the speakers all along the grounds.

 

Sam went swooping down, his wings spread out greatly by his side. Ivory turned round at the last minute, seeing the bird like man coming towards her at a speed she was unable to comprehend. He tackled her and they both went diving towards the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

““What was that for?!” Shouted Ivory, pushing Sam from her. His wings scared her deep down. As she forced herself to her feet,Tony came swaggering over. “That is not fair!” She exclaimed, barging past both of them.

 

Ivory stormed back into the compound, limping slightly. On impact, she had felt something hurt. Tony looked at Sam. Perhaps he had been too forceful. His suspicions had been confirmed when he saw the small drop of blood run down her arm. It must have got caught on Sams wings.

 

As she entered the doors of the compound, Steve watched her; feeling only slightly guilty for he had ordered Sam to take her down. Ivory glared at Steve, knowing fine well that it was him. She walked the other way and straight towards her room.

 

In her mirror she saw nothing but a monster, now covered in dirt and grass, eyes glassy. She wondered what people saw when he eyes turned to white like a blizzard. Terror, probably. Ivory watched them, her eyes, disappear like snow blindness. The mirror cracked one singular time before shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. Ivory let out a choked sob, wishing she could have a memory to soothe her aching mind. But the only memories she had were terrible ones.

 

“Ivory?” A voice at the doorway caught her off guard, and instantly she slammed the door shut from across the room. She listened to Steve take a step back as to not get hit in the face. “It was me who ordered Sam to take you down”

 

“I might be scared but I’m not stupid” Ivory laughed, “I’d appreciate if you left me alone”

 

“Look, I was just afraid that when Tony mentioned Hydra it might have brought back bad memories” Steve tried to explain, his voice softer than it was before. “Can you let me in?”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“No. But it would be a help” Steve explained, “I’m sorry for what happened out there.” He heard Ivory slide down the other side of the door, pitifully.

 

“You have no idea what it’s like...” she began, leaning her head against the wood. “I spent so long in that place, the idea that I was some kind of..monster” Steve could hear the grit in her teeth, the pain, “At some point I had no choice but to believe it”

 

“You’re no monster, Ivory. I’ve seen plenty of monsters in my lifetime and they are always fear-mongering, evil people. You aren’t that”

 

“Even if I was, I wouldn’t know” Ivory laughed bitterly. She peered through the small strip of glass that ran vertically down the window. Their eyes met, “Why do you trust me?” Asked she, her voice tired and timid.

 

Steve looked deep in to her eyes, “Since I came out of the ice I was haunted by Hydra. Wherever I was, they were there trying to kill me. But I could never take them down on my own”

 

“You have the rest of the Avengers”

 

“They don’t deserve the satisfaction. You and I? We more than deserve it. That’s why I trust you. Because if i don’t, then my only chance to defeat them once and for all is gone” he looked sad, “I need to trust you. For Bucky”

 

“For Bucky” Ivory felt a small smile raise to her lips.

 

“They will join us tomorrow. But we need to do the rest of this alone” Steve explained, looking more stern than once before. “If you want to say no-..”

 

“I’ll do it.” Ivory interrupted him, “Whatever it is we have to do, I’ll do it” she smiled at Steve lightly.Ivory looked over at the slightly agape window, and then down at the hoody that hung off her arms. “Tell Tony I’m missing dinner”

 

“Why?” Asked Steve, “where are you going?”

 

“Nowhere in particular” she smirked a little before opening the window and jumping out. It was a big drop, but she broke her fall at the last minute. From the window peered Steve, watching as she took off from below, into the sky of New York. There was a white mist that came from her, like some sort of angelic light.

 

Ivory burst through the air, a feeling she had loved since she knew she could do such a thing. The cold wind in her hair, the freedom of it all. Looking down at the thousands of little people below her, Ivory couldn’t help but smile. She had a chance at life now.

 

She flew by a large skyscraper, everybody at their offices waiting on lunchtime creeping closer. Ivory landed on a small building across from a large clothing store. Perhaps having no money wasn’t such a hinderance after all. She looked through the glass panes, trying to pick out some things that would substitute the horrifically large hoodie and jeans she was stuck in for the time being.

 

Maybe reinventing herself is what she needed.

 

A whimsical white dress a Manic Pixie Dreamgirl might wear sat on a mannequin in the centre of the store. She peeled it from the mannequin, weaving it around the unsuspecting customers carefully, being sure not to alert them. Ivory brought it to her, touching the cheesecloth fabric and smiling. How much fun she would have.

 

She wandered through the streets of New York, technically illegally shoplifting. But nobody would know. Everything a woman could want, she just plucked right from the store. This was to make up for all the missed novelties.

 

On the street corner she stood amongst the bustling street life, in her brand new dress, letting the wind pick up the edges. A wide smile spread to her face, her arms spread out by her side. Those passing watched her like she was some sort of lunatic. But this was her release. The real world was hers to claim now. A large, happy laugh left her mouth, one she tried to stifle with a blush. This moment could not be erased, this memory was what memories were made for.

 

A brand new pair of shoes that she wasn’t fully able to walk in, a phone that she didn’t know how to work completely, and bags of shopping she intended to add to. Why would God give her such powers if he didn’t want her to use them for pleasure?

 

As the day went on, the street lights flickered on, the sky growing dark. She decided it was time for her to take off and so she disappeared through a back alley and flew like a missile towards the compound. The flight back was short-lived but the day she had spent was the most fun she had had in her entire life.

 

Which came with the guilt. While Ivory was out here having the time of her life, Bucky was probably out there starving to death. She knew she had to find him. But she needed the right moment.

 

Ivory landed on the roof of the compound, and the man from earlier stood on the landing circle. She attempted to walk by him as his large metal wings folded away. But he noticed her. “Sorry about earlier, I was following orders” he tried to excuse himself.

 

“It’s quite alright” Ivory tried to smile at him, but couldn’t bring herself to mean it.

 

“Sam Wilson” he extended her hand out to meet her, which she reluctantly took after a moment of thought. “You’re Ivory?”

 

“Correct.” She nodded, letting go of Sams hand. “Have a good night, Sam” Ivory feared Sam, even though she didn’t want to admit it. The sight of him coming towards her at such a speed had frightened her.

 

Ivory walked down the stairs to her room where her and Steve had conversed earlier. As she dumped the bags down, another voice at her door made her jump.

 

“Shopping trip?” She said, and Ivory turned around to see Nat leaning against her door frame with her arms folded. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Steve” a small smile raised to her face, a sly one. “I just came up to say that there’s a meeting in the morning before the mission”

 

Ivory only nodded.

 

“Look” Natasha took a step towards her, “I know how daunting this might be...” she began, “but we will all be there. Nobody gets left behind” 

 

Ivory sighed, rubbing her forehead, “I’ll be fine. I just need time to prepare”

 

Natasha nodded. “Be up sharp, down in the meeting room” she took Ivory’s hand, which shocked her a little, and gave it a quick squeeze with a warm smile. Ivory smiled back. “Goodnight, Ivory”

 

“Goodnight, Natasha”

 

As she walked out, Ivory heard the phone buzz on the bed. “That’s strange” she whispered, knowing she hadn’t given her number to anyone as of yet. She picked it up, reading the text on the screen. 

 

All mobile devices that enter this compound are scanned. Steve.

 

Ivory chuckled a little, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught out. A short time later she had sent a response.

 

I didn’t think you would know how to work a phone. Old people usually don’t.

 

She laughed as she sent the response, only slightly afraid that he would be offended. Another text came through swiftly.

 

I’ll pretend you didn’t just say that. I hope you didn’t get caught stealing, I would have no choice but to turn you in. Steve.

 

Ivory pulled her dress over her head, pulling on one of the many large tops in the wardrobe on.

 

We both know you would do no such thing. Aren’t you in the compound?

 

I stay in an apartment in Brooklyn. I’d go mad staying with Tony every day. I’ll see you at the meeting in the morning. Goodnight, Ivory. Steve.

 

Night, Cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivory walked out of her bedroom and on to her floor where the lounge area sat, fully clad in her suit. As she walked down the stairs she heard nobody. Which is when she realised everybody would be there already.

 

She jogged down the steps and towards the meeting room, which no doubt would be across the other side of the building. Ivory noted the twists and turns she made in case she would ever have to return.

 

As she burst through the door, they all turned to look at her. “Sorry I’m late” she breathed out heavily. There was a silence, but they hadn’t got started yet.

 

Steve looked at Ivory, studying her almost, as she walked into the room and sat down in the nearest seat beside Bruce. Bruce was starstruck. Tony watched Steve stare her down as she sat. He couldn’t wait to use it against him.

 

“Hi” Bruce whispered, “Sorry about yesterday” he turned bright red.

 

“It’s okay” she whispered back, nudging him lightly.

 

“Seeing as that’s us all here, we might as well get started” Tony stood up, the only person not in his suit. Apart from Bruce, for obvious reasons. He turned the light off so that everybody could see the screen clearer.

 

A hologram appeared of the building surrounded by so much snow that they could barely see it. It was in Serbia.

 

“If we go in loud, we won’t have to worry about getting ambushed when we are in” Tony began, and Steve and Ivory instantly shared a look.

 

“If we go in loud, that gives them time to destroy what we are looking for” Ivory interrupted, and Tony nodded, “but if we go in quiet and then destroy everything else, that’s one base gone”

 

“She’s right” Natasha said as she kicked her feet up on to the table, “If they are expecting us, they will be expecting us to go in loud”

 

Tony looked at his feet for a moment in thought, “You’re right. Steve and Ivory go in, get what they need, and on the way out we all wreck havoc”

 

“Well, I guess that’s it sorted then”

 

***

 

“Aren’t you getting in?” Asked Steve as Ivory hung around the side of the jet.

 

“Jets aren’t exactly my thing” she smiled. When you could fly, you grew a certain distaste for aircraft. Steve nodded and boarded the jet, watching the doors shut on her. Her face dropped instantly. There was no going back now.

 

As they left the ground, Ivory took a running start before sending herself high into the air, sticking beside the jet as it flew through the clouds. The wind blew in her hair as they gained height, Ivory’s fists balled up by her side.

 

From the inside they watched the bright white light beside them. She kept up with the jet with utter ease.

 

“Do you think she will be okay?” Asked Tony, looking out the window at her. Her figure was indistinguishable amongst the blinding aura that surrounded her.

 

“Here’s hoping” Steve hooked one of his hands on to his belt as he usually did and used the other to lean against the window and look out at Ivory.

 

***

 

They neared closer to Serbia, the thick blizzard meaning Ivory was impossible to see. Which was a good thing. They slowly inched towards the ground, landing roughly one mile before enemy lines. They had already established that they would go in quietly.

 

As the jet slowed to a stop and everybody took deep breaths to ready themselves, Ivory landed on the snow and began twitching her lip with nerves and bad memories.

 

“Natasha and I will clear the perimeter once Rogers and Ivory are inside, make it easier for them on the way out. Bruce, you stay here as backup and when I tell you, bring the jet to us”

 

“Roger that” Bruce spike timidly, opening the door for the three of them to walk out and meet Ivory. As they all congregated, Tony greeted Ivory.

 

“We have full control of the CCTV. I can see every move you two are making. Good luck” Tony smiled, grabbing Ivory’s shoulder in a reassuring manner upon seeing her clear nerves.

 

They began to walk through the forest, guns and minds and energy blasters at the ready. The trees towered above them, enveloping them in the shadows of the leaves.

 

The snow battered their faces, Steve and Ivory stuck close by. He looked over at her briefly, studying her serious expression, furrowed eyebrows. Tony did a good job on her suit, she looked like one of them.

 

A building came into view, one Ivory couldn’t help but stifle a choke at. The horrors they had inflicted on her, and others, here. The years of torture. She had escaped, only to be back.

 

“Ivory, where’s the best place to enter from?” Asked Natasha, but got no answer. Ivory only stared at the building with wide, teary eyes and a gaping mouth, her eyebrows furrowed harshly in pain. Flashbacks of the screams, Bucky’s were always the first to come to mind. “Ivory?”

 

She snapped out of it the second time around, “from the back. Sorry” Ivory Met Steve’s concerned gaze, “There’s a door that leads straight down”

 

“There’s a com system in your suit, if you need to talk, just hold this panel up to your mouth” Tony pointed to the touchscreen panel on her forearm that controlled a large manner of things she didn’t understand. “Good luck”

 

Steve and Ivory parted with Tony and Natasha, keeping an eye out for any HYDRA soldiers. Ivory tried to hold down the lump in her throat. The building creeped closer, the looming terror wrecking havoc on Ivory’s heart.

 

“It’s not too late” Steve spoke quietly, almost comforting.

 

Ivory shook her head instantly, turning on her heels. They stood inches apart, the heat radiating from them noticeably in the Siberia chill. “No. We need this...Bucky needs this” she looked up at him, watching as he clenched his jaw, nodding lightly.

 

As they approached the dark double doors, they noticed that the padlock around them wasn’t going to open itself. As Steve was about to break it off with his shield, Ivory placed a cautious hand in front of his chest. “Wait.” Rogers watched her eyes grow white, her hair standing on end. The padlock clicked around. “Too much noise” the lock broke into dozens of tiny components that orbited Ivory like a solar system of steel.

 

They entered and Ivory’s heart beat faster. Their quiet footsteps went down the hallway that would lead them to an elevator. She knew the way, she had been here before. Steve followed close behind, keeping an eye out for anybody they hadn’t yet seen.

 

The elevator pinged open upon request, the tight cube empty, luckily. “There won’t be anybody in the laboratory for another hour. We should have plenty of time” noted Ivory as she pressed the button to go down. “Stark, do you copy?” Ivory held the panel up to her mouth.

 

“Loud and clear”

 

“We are entering the laboratory on the second floor. Keep an eye out” she noted before dropping her hand down to her side.

 

The doors opened once more, and Ivory took a step back, her breath instantly catching in her throat. “Hey..” Steve placed a reassuring hand on her back, “You’re alright” he turned to her, “You’re safe from this place now”.

 

Ivory looked at him for a moment, seeing a hint of emotion on his otherwise stern face, before glancing away to the laboratory. It was large, and terrifying.

 

This is where they would conduct experiments on their soldiers. Bucky and Ivory were their two most prized possessions. The computers in the centre of the room were where they would find their information. “Come on, we have to be quick” Ivory said, swiftly walking over to the computer port and sticking the USB in. She prayed that anything on her memories, or Bucky, would be stored here.

 

A beeping noise from the monitor caught them off guard. The computer turned blue. It couldn’t bluescreen. Not now. The glitch spread across the entire screen. “No!” Ivory exclaimed, watching another imagine flash up. This time it was one that made her step back in fear.

 

“The White Death, subject 111, experiment 218” the computer spoke. Ivory desperately tried to turn it off, slamming every button to get the grainy video footage off screen. “Commence”. An instant scream of pain came through the old computer speakers.

 

Steve watched the video, her head hooked up to multiple different machines sending shocks into her. It was the screams that resonated with him. Pure shrieks of pain. But as quick as the video had been put on, it was off.

 

Ivory stared blankly at the computer, her face as if she had just seen a ghost. In a sense, she had. That was her sitting in that chair, it had been Bucky at one point too.

 

Footsteps from behind them made them both turn around in an instant. Ivory recognised him. He was a doctor here, he ran experiments on her sometimes. His eyes went dark at the sight. “Oh no” he muttered under his breath. “Please, don’t hurt me” he whimpered.

 

“Bucky Barnes. Where is he?” Ivory asked deeply, but as the doctor failed to answer, her anger uncoiled. The doctor went flying against the back wall with a thud that cracked at least two of his ribs. He shouted out in pain. “I’ll only ask once more. Where is Bucky Barnes?” Ivory walked up to him, holding him against the wall. She picked up the furniture in the room, letting it hover high in the air behind her.

 

The doctor took a sharp breath, “Last we heard he was in Tokyo” He explained with a plead, before realising that no matter how this situation played out, he was dead. Doctor Osmo chuckled loudly, mocking Ivory, “You are nothing but a monster.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know” Ivory gritted her teeth, pushing him further against the wall.

 

“What is taken away, can be given back” He choked out, his breathing now restricted. “We have your memories. And if you want them back, you will surrender”

 

The multiple pieces of furniture went spinning around at a rapid rate, crumbling into a sharp point. Steve watched on in shock. He took a step back, not wanting to get impaled on the sharp pieces of wood and glass.

 

“Why would I surrender when I could just take my memories from Hydra’s cold, dead hands?” Ivory spat at him.

 

“Because you aren’t getting out of this alive” Osmo squeezed the words out now, wheezing every syllable until he told Ivory what she wanted to hear.

 

“Maybe not. But neither are you”

 

The spikes went flying towards Osmo, avoiding both Ivory and Steve on the way there. She sent them into all parts of Osmo, watching as they sent him contorting on the concrete wall. Blood dripped on to the floor below his shocked eyes.

 

“Tony, bring the jet round front” Ivory spoke into the com, looking around at Steve with her eyes still blank. Like a beautiful blizzard. “Board it, and get back”

 

“But what about you?” Steve grabbed Ivory’s upper-arm forcefully, turning her to face his concerned gaze.

 

She looked up at him, “get on to that jet. I’m going to tear this place to shreds” In an instant, an explosion shook the building. Ivory gazed deep into Steve’s eyes. “Get out of here.” She breathed heavily, the rubble beginning to fall around them.

 

“You can’t fight them all” Steve tried to bargain.

 

“Get in that elevator or I will put you in it” She gritted her teeth, her eyes fading to white. Steve sighed deeply, sprinting towards the elevator metres away. The rubble fell from the roof, explosions continued to ravage the building. As every piece fell, she shielded Steve from its wrath. “The elevator is busted!” She shouted, “Hold on!”

 

Steve grabbed on to the bar inside the lift, “What?!” He shouted back, but before Ivory got the chance to explain, she had forced the elevator up the shaft.

 

“Tony..is Steve out of the elevator?” Ivory asked, listening to the explosions both inside and outside of the building.

 

“He’s out” Tony spoke quickly, watching as Steve ran down the dark hallway with his shield covering his head, shielding himself from the falling rubble. He struggled to stay upright. “Get out of there, Adler” Tony spoke, agitated.

 

“Roger that” Ivory readied herself for a moment, taking a deep breath before projecting high into the air at 100MPH, bursting through the multiple levels of the building until the bright white sky blinded her. On the outside, multiple jets fired their projectiles towards the base. It was her they wanted.

 

Ivory looked down and saw the soldiers swarming Steve before he got the chance to get to the jet. The missiles stopped firing and a voice came booming through the speakers. “The White Death...” it began, but Ivory’s focus was on Steve. “We should have done to you what we done to The Winter Soldier”. The soldiers that swarmed Steve were dragged away from him, before she brought spikes of earth from the ground, skewering them fatally. They towered high, Steve looking around him, almost scared that he would meet the same fate. “You won’t get out of here alive”

 

“There isn’t a single person on this planet who can stop me from destroying you!” Ivory shouted, “You ruined me! Now get ready to meet my wrath!”

 

Ivory brought one of the jets crashing into the other, both of them spinning out of control. As they clashed together, they exploded, and a missile went flying from its turret. Adler turned it around and guided it carefully to a third jet.

 

The Avengers watched from the window of the quinjet. Ivory’s hair went every which way, her arms raised slightly by her side. She tore the jets limb from limb, ripping the metal from its armour like removing its clothes. So easily it should be criminal. “Oh god” Natasha murmured quietly, watching as she sent the large chunks of debris flying down to the HYDRA soldiers who fired their guns at her.

 

“I am your downfall!” Ivory screamed, the white aura surrounding her like a cacophony, it only grew brighter, almost blinding the Avengers. This form is what HYDRA referred to as the Wrath. “You will pay for what you have done to me!”

 

Her hair began to glow brighter than the sun, Ivory’s eyes spewing her blizzardy mist, veins raging a pure white. She threw the final jet into the building, looking down at the crowd of hundreds of HYDRA agents. There was only one option. Ivory screamed loudly, letting her fists ball up, trying to control the power that surged through her. The soldiers began to float delicately and Ivory threw her head back, breathing in a single breath of the sweet fresh air before letting her palms spring open.

 

Shrieks of pain echoed throughout Serbia as the soldiers’ armour began to concave, trapping them in their tight suits. Slowly, their skin began to crumble into nothing but ashes. Ivory gritted her teeth and Tony took a step back, watching her turn the hundreds of men to piles of dust on the ground. After 10 seconds of abhorrent screaming, it all stopped. But Ivory wasn’t finished.

 

Siberia shook as she pulled the building from its foundations, meaning what she said when she told Steve she was going to tear the place to shreds.

 

Steve watched on in awe, and respect. He smiled a little, and Tony noticed.

 

Ivory balled her fists up, screwing her eyes shut so tight that she could see the stars. She fell under the wrath’s influence, and the scream that left her mouth made Steve’s face drop.

 

“We gotta help her!” Steve exclaimed, but Tony placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“She just turned 300 men to dust. There’s nothing we can do”

 

The building began to rise in the air, the rubble falling to the laboratory below. The Wrath had always been a weapon of mass destruction.

 

Ivory lowered to the ground inch by inch, as the building began to orbit. As she was on her knees, her hands flew to her head, trying to escape the mental torment of uncoiling like a tightly wound spring. A loud, reverberated sound of energy unleashing shook the quinjet.

 

The stone began to break in to pieces, slowly crumbling like the soldiers minutes earlier. Ivory spread her arms out to her side,letting the glowing mist surround her even more.

 

And then silence.

 

Ivory opened her eyes, looking at the desolation around her. Piles of dust, rubble and dropped weapons around her. Broken aircrafts.

 

“Well done, Kid” spoke Tony through the coms, distracting Ivory from the painstaking exhaustion that wracked her bones. She fell on to all fours, letting out a choked sob.

 

“You’re alright” an arm hooked around her torso and picked her up, her feet dragging a little as Steve led her towards the quinjet. As they came on board, the Avengers stared at her in amazement. He put her on the bench, instantly watched as her head fell to one side. “Ivory?” Steve asked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

 

“Yes?” Ivory said almost silently, her eyelids closing over. But she didn’t hear Steve answer.


End file.
